


The Thief and the Conman

by StutteryPrince



Series: Not So Loaded Dice [3]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: At least in my opinion, I swear, Lots of Cursing, reading this is completely optional, these are the small scenes that get left out so the story flows smoother, they hate each other so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: Interactions between Coppa' and King Dice that get left out of their chapters of Six Sides of Sympathy for the sake of plot and time convenience. Man, those two really hate each other...right?





	The Thief and the Conman

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place in Chapter 3 of "Six Sides of Sympathy", when Coppa' drags King Dice upstairs to rest.

King Dice growled loudly as Coppa’ dragged him up the stairs and slammed it shut behind them, glaring hard at his new boss despite the slight shake he had.

 

“Do you ever listen? I just met you and I hate you,” Dice yelled at Coppa’, who stood unphased to the best of his ability. “I said I was fine, god damn it!”

 

“Fine, my ass, boss! Look at yourself! You’re staggerin’ all ova’ da place!”

 

Dice let out another annoyed growl, opening his mouth to scream at Coppa’ to shut the hell up, but a horrible cough ripped itself from his throat instead. He snatched up the nearest rag, hacking his lungs up into it. He was keenly aware of the ink leaving his body and he felt weaker and weaker with each cough. 

 

Coppa’ watched King Dice blindly grope for his bedside, leaning down against it for a moment as he panted.

 

“Lay  _ down _ , boss Ya only makin’ it worse for yourself.”

 

“Go chase yourself,” King retorted weakly, but still with the same fire as before.

 

“UGH! Why are you so stubborn?”

 

“Why are you so insistent?”

 

The two trade a glare that could only belong to two people who truly hated each other.

 

“Guttersnipe,” Dice began. 

 

“Stupid,” Coppa’ retorted.

 

“Asshole.”

 

“Fucker.”

 

“Riffraff.”

 

“Berk.”

 

“Peasant,” Dice spat, louder.

 

“Dumbass,” Coppa’ replied, raising his own volume..

 

“Hoodlum!”

 

“Codfish!”

 

“Wretch!”

 

“Blighter!”

 

_ “THIEF,” _ King Dice roared.

 

_ “CONMAN,” _ Coppa’ screamed just as loud.

 

They two panted as they stared each other down, King Dice grinding his teeth while sparks flung almost haphazardly from the two wires in the shattered part of Coppa’s screen, both of them growing angrier by the second. King Dice was primed and ready to throw yet another insult at Coppa’, but a wave of pain hit him and he tripped over his own feet, grunting. HIs vision was whiting out and his ears were working as it suddenly became apparent to him that he had overworked himself in that argument. 

 

“F-Fuck you,” he managed to rasp out.

 

Eventually, he couldn’t take the pain anymore. His eyes rolled up and Coppa’ was lucky to catch him before he hit the floor. He eased the casino owner down and shifted him, picking him up bridal style before simply tossing him onto his bed. Not bothering with the blanket, let out any type of comfort for his boss, Coppa’ grumbled and marched out, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
